Simple Questions Needs Special Answers!
by kirakirapika
Summary: Sakuno asks questions to Ryoma but all he says is 'NO' what do you think special is with this? Ryosaku!


**Simple Questions Needs Special Answers..**

By: koolasapixels 

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Prince of Tennis and I don't intend to.

**Author's Notes: **Okay so.. this fic was uttermostly dedicated to a friend of mine..well I dunno if she also treats me as a friend but I treat her one.And I know that she likes Ryoma-kun so I made this fic just for her.

**To Tell you!This is the longest oneshot that I did in my whole life.Well dedicated right?**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well our hero and heroine is now in their last year as college students and Sakuno has been wondering if she could ask Ryoma the questions that she was wodering to ask him for almost at least 10 years.And now she was on her way to Ryoma Echizen, her childhood crush, and try to do what she was hoping too.

And there she was infront of Ryoma and now she will start…

"A..ano..R.ryoma-kun..um.."Sakuno stuttered as she was trying to say something that REALLY made him curious.

"Ryusaki…?"Ryoma asked overcoming his curiosity.

"Eh..R-ryoma-kun..can..can..I..ah..ask..you..something..?"Sakuno asked while her fingers were entwining(sp?) with each other..

"sure.."Ryoma said.

"Um.. Ryoma-kun?Um…do you think…um..lets see.. um.. do you.. think I..Iam..p-pretty?"Sakuno asked then Ryoma's eyes widened for a while then his cool came back then…

"No."He said and then Sakuno was feeling hurt..

_Iam so stupid!How could I ask him a question like that?Oh!Sakuno you baka!_

"Eh..oo..okay..but if I leave you…would you be sad?.."Sakuno asked while tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes.Well Ryoma was feeling doubtful of his answers but why would someone who says Mada Mada Dane be doubtful of what he has said.

"No."He said again but know he has his arrogant smirk placed on his luscious lips.

(a/n: Ah!Decidela-chan!How could you!Anyways that's not me people that's a line wrote by my sister)

"Huh?!Well.. if you say so but do you think iam.. se-sexy?"Sakuno asked and Ryoma's widened again as if he really wants to say yes but instead…

"Nope."Ryoma said again then Sakuno's eyes turned a little bit watery than before and then she just wanted to ask one last question but.. she seems as if she wants to leave already but she really wanted to ask one last question before she leaves.

"Ah…demo…Ryoma-kun…um.. did you in any way learned to like m-me?"Sakuno asked and then a thought entered Ryoma's head.

So..she really wants to know eh..but I can't..well lets see… 

"No."Ryoma said and then this was where Sakuno draws the line since she is very I mean VERY disappointed of Ryoma's answers to her.

"Hmph!I should have known you would never learn!"Sakuno said then when she was about to leave Ryoma grabbed her wrisk violently that made her fall on his lap then the usual she blushed and then the blush was gone when she shook her head vigorously.

"And yet your still the naïve little girl that I've known."Ryoma said while playing with Sakuno's hair while Sakuno was pissed then she tried to stood up but infortunately Ryoma stopped her.

"Let go off me!"Sakuno shouted but there was no stop to Ryoma's oh-so-special-grip.

(a/n:Argh!Damn you!Decidela-chan!how could you criticize Ryoma-kun in my story?

Decidela-chan: I just can since Iam older than yah!)

"Yah know what.."Ryoma asked while entwining his fingers on her long auburn hair.

"WHAT?"Sakuno asked whose totally pissed right now.

"You're not pretty.."Ryoma said but was cut off by Sakuno.

"How could you say-"Sakuno said but was abruptly cut by Ryoma's finger.

"but for me your very beautiful…"Ryoma finised but Sakuno is still thinking about what he said.

Is this really Ryoma-kun?How can he say those words…those words that really touches my..Hey!I thought I will get over him…

"If you leave I wont be sad …. Demo…I would die.."Ryoma said then..

Is this really me?Why can't I stop myself from saying this to her?Why?Is it really true that you can't stop love?

"I don't think your sexy but I think you're God Dammit HOT!"Ryoma said then startled Sakuno a bit.

"And finally.. I don't like you…"Ryoma said but he stopped for a while but Sakuno thought he was done then stood up AGAIN! Then.. ryoma grabbed her that ade her face him.

"…its because I really love you.."Ryoma said then he grabbed Sakuno and the he KISSED her.

"Ah…"Sakuno was very speechless and she cannot believe what she had heard..

Ooh.. Ryoma-kun…I need not to know…but… its so good to hear this form you and only you..

"I..I..lo-love you too Ryoma-kun!"Sakuno said as she jumped high to hug Ryoma then Ryoma caught her.

"So.. would you marry me or not?"Ryoma said as he grasped a golden ring from his pocket.

"ah!Ryoma-kun!Of course I would!"Sakuno said then Ryoma carried her to his house unknown to the two of them well..Ryoma's ex-senpais was spying on them.

THE OTHER SIDE OF SEIGAKU…

"Ah!!O-chibi!Is going to be married ah!!!"Eiji said.

"I can't believe he got married before us.."Momo said.

"Eh… Momo you already are married.."Fuji said.

"oh..yeah..gomen"Momo said while sractching his head.

"Well anyways I wish good luck for the two of them…"Tezuka said.

"Ie..Data..they have 99.8 percent that they will have a girl and 0.1 percent that they would get a boy."Inui said.

"Huh?How come…"Momo asked.

"Just see.."Inui said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**9 years later….**

Well Sakuno and Ryoma lived a very peaceful and extravagant life…well its mainly because of Tennis.Ryoma became a famous Tennis player and became a billionaire and then… Sakuno became a famous chef…she was widely known for her baking skills everyone love her baking that's why she and Ryoma decided to build a bakery which was now famous in Japan.

The Bakery was named 'Aishteru Ma' well the lets skip the history of the name okay?Well Inui's conclusion was indeed true!They did have a girl!Her name was Kristianne R. Echizen.Well Kristianne is your ordinary 8-years old girl and well she was famous for the fact that she was the daughter of THE Echizen Ryoma THE Tennis prodigy and also the daughter of Sakuno Echizen .Lets see how this day turned out to be.

"Ohayou! Okaa-san , Otou-san!"Kristianne greeted her parents.

"Oh..Kristianne-chan, how was school today eh?"Sakuno asked her daughter as she always does.

"Ah!Yes Okaa-san!My day was fine and the results of the exams was great!For me though.."Kristianne gladly told her mother.

"Really?!So how was it?"Sakuno asked curiously.

(a/n: If you're wondering where Ryoma is well he's just there at the table eating his dinner , in fact he was talking to his senpai Momoshiro)

"Well..I am..Iam..the highest!"Kritianne said.

"Really?!Oh my I guess we should celebrate!"Sakuno said loud enough for Ryoma to hear.

"Hm.. what should we celebrate huh Sakuno?"Ryoma said.Well he was done talking with Momoshiro.

"Well Ryoma-kun!Did you know that Kristianne-chan here was the highest in their class?"Sakuno asked playfully while smiling.

"Oh really?At least your smarter than your mother."Ryoma teased then made Sakuno pout.

"Just kidding..so when will it be?"Ryoma asked his daughter.

"Well..um oyaji-san.. I was planning if we could celebrate now.."Kristianne said.

"Oh if you insist now take a quick shower and get dressed okay?"Ryoma said then Kristianne nodded and headed to her room and changed.Then Ryoma talked to Sakuno.

"Oi..Sakuno.."Ryoma called Sakuno.

"Hmm.. what is it Ryoma-kun?"She asked curiously of what her husband has to say.

"Have you heard?"Ryoma asked.

"Have you heard what?"She asked AGAIN.

"Hmm.. I see well..Momo-senpai called he said.."Ryoma was cut of by Sakuno.

"Momochan-senpai called?Well what did he say?"Sakuno asked.

"Well if you hadn't cut my off well you should've known."Ryoma said.

"Ah..oh..Gomen!"Sakuno said as she kissed Ryoma on the cheek which of course made him blush like hell.

"Anyways..Momo-senpai said that Ann was..well..pregnant.."Ryoma said.

"Really?Ann-chan pregnant?!Ah!!!"Sakuno said.

"What?!Ann-chan is pregnant?Wow!I'll have a cousin,I guess"Kristianne said.

"Yes, Kristianne your auntie is pregnant!"Sakuno said.

"Well lets go minna!"Ryoma said as he waved his hands to the two.And they had a fun day celebrating the good things that tennis brought to them..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Kp-chan's Notes:**

Well that was it!The longest oneshot that I've ever done!Phew!My fingers are aching..Well anyways do you want a sequel?Well I can make one and ill try it onger than this…So want?Well just click the pretty button below then ONEGAI REVIEW!


End file.
